Red X (Earth-17)
Seth Richards was a Red Lantern from Earth, who became a member of the Corps after Atrocitus killed his entire family in order to fuel his rage. He has a deep hatred towards his former leader and as such has betrayed him by leaving the corp. He was formally known to the Justice League and The Team as Red X, and he was never seen without his full face mask when in uniform, so not many know his true identity. Of the few times he has been on the Watchtower or with The Team, his Designation was A09, but that has since been rendered inactive by Batman. He would later go to form his own team, known only as The Acolytes in order to fulfill his destiny and his current designation is Z01. Following his loss of his Red Lantern powers due to him being close to death from the Star Sapphires using his love for Patricia against him, he changes his name, dropping he "red" prefix and calling himself simply X. It was stated by both Hal Jordan and Patricia, that Seth is a lantern in a league all his own, as only Kyle Rayner, as the brief transformation into the Hybrid Lantern as well as his Ion persona, is the only known lantern above Seth in terms of power. Appearance Seth has a feminine appearance as he has a slender frame as well as purple hair and prominent red eyes. He is normally seen wearing his black blazer which has a white collar that runs down the length of it. Underneath he has a short sleeved red shirt and his pants match his blazer, and he wears black and white sneakers. While in Red Lantern form he is seen a unique Red Lantern armor, having a solid black suit with red armor plating on it and the Red Lantern logo on the chest. His arms are shown to have spike protrusions on them and his attire resembles that of a cybernetic ninja. On his face he wears a full face mask that is solid white. On his right hand he wears his power ring. While he first transformed he had a different look as a Red, his uniform was more streamlined and his face was scarred from the conversion process. This was healed following his raid on Philadelphia. Personality Seth was a calm and collected young man, always respectful and such to his elders. This however was changed on the darkest day of his life. When he witnessed the destruction of his loved ones, executed by a previously unknown force he was filled with the darkest of rage. His rage is relentless and now fuels his ring and life-force as a Red Lantern. As a Red Lantern he respects no one unless they prove themselves to him in battle and have enough power to halt his rage. He is relentless and he has stated that the "Sweet young man most knew is dead and gone." as he has pulled a complete one hundred and eighty degree turn to the dark side. While not a villain he doesn't serve the side of good either, being rather fickle and going with the strongest side in battles he is involved in. History Early life Not much is known about Seth prior to 2010, other than the fact that he was born in 1999 and he was a normal kid with no super powers to speak of. He was a fanboy, looking up to the Justice League as he wanted to be a force for good and be a superhero. December 2010 Seth was enjoying Christmas with his family and best friend, They had just left the movies when they saw a news report about a heroic feat by the Justice League which excited Seth, as he wanted to be a hero. Seth was awaiting the new year when he heard a rumor about the Justice League being controlled. Hearing this he ran home and tried to look it up, but found nothing. He then did the unthinkable and the seemingly impossible as he went and hacked the Watchtower, after doing that he got into the security camera feed and that is where he saw that a team of sidekicks was facing the League in mortal combat; Confused he wondered why they were fighting but he started cheering for the Team but his camera got destroyed by a heat vision shot by Superman and he lost his feed. January 2011 He celebrated the new year with his family. His happiness was short lived as his mother died of cancer the week following his birthday. Saddened he grew to be more like his mother, taking up some of the things she used to do with the help of Sydney, his best friend. He lived and was happy to say the least but with the Justice League being targeted by Media, his dreams of joining them grew smaller. 2011 - 2015 During this time, Domino City was attacked by a Red Lantern invasion force and is completely destroyed. Seth's remaining family was killed by a collapsing building, and he became known as the sole survivor of Domino. Shortly after the destruction of his home, he became a Red Lantern, as Atrocitus sent rings out to any and all survivors of the purge to convert them. Without having any control over the process, he was transformed into a Red Lantern and it was sometime after this he discovered that it was all Atrocitus' doing and that his family was killed on purpose. He quit the Corps, and became a renegade shortly before 2016. February 2016 Seth made an appearance in Philadelphia, completely overwhelmed by his rage. He started to attack and level half the city before he was stopped by the Justice League. After fighting all sixteen he was defeated but not after he injured John Stewart, Black Canary, Plastic Man, Rocket, Zatanna, and Icon. After his rage was quelled he vanished for several months. June 2016 Seth now as his Red X persona coupled with a new appearance, hacked the Zeta-Beam network and then used it to waltz into Mount Justice while both the Team and League were there simply stating "Yo" as they looked at him shocked and when asked how he had an access code, he admitted that he already knew of the network since he hacked the Watchtower 6 years before during the battle between the Team and the League. After being contained by Saint Walker II and her Blue Power Ring, it was after this that he was interrogated by her, Batman and Nightwing. It wasn't until Nightwing threatened to remove his mask that he explained that he was not a threat, at least not at the moment. When asked what he meant he simply said he'd only say if he was let go. When Saint Walker released him from her grip he smirked under his mask and said that the balance of power had shifted to good so his allegiance was on the side of good. He rescued Saint Walker from being killed after her cover was blown on a solo mission. This showed her that he may have feelings for her as he was not working with the Team at the time and no one knew of her mission except for Batman. July 2016 2016 - 2017 During this time, Red X's identity was discovered by Saint Walker II who vowed to never utter it to anyone. It was also during this time that he officially quit working with the Team unless he knew that Saint Walker was on the Mission. It was also during this time he temporarily joined the Injustice League, but he quit soon after. January 2018 He was going to mourn his families death, on his birthday when he sensed the presence of another individual in the city limits, out of anger he sped towards the source, aiming to kill them. After a long battle he went into a meltdown which was stopped by Saint Walker II and her blue light. After passing out he was left alone in the city while Saint and Griger went to finish their mission. February 2018 Powers and Abilities Lantern Powers As a member of the Red Lanterns he held similar but different abilities than as a Blue Lantern, for a list of his former powers go here *'Flight': Like other Lantern Corp members, Seth is able to fly using the power ring and its energy to do so. This allows him to fly even in the vacuum of space unaided by a space suit as the energy protects him and allows him to breathe. *'Construct Creation': Like when Hal Jordan became a Red Lantern, Seth is an unusual Red Lantern as he has the willpower to overcome his ring's influence and create constructs similar to Green Lanterns, but red in color. These are often weapons for him to use or vehicles for him to ride in. However when he changed corps he was still able to manipulate the blue energy in the same way he did his red, allowing him to retain this ability and form solid constructs. *'Indomitable Willpower' Odd for a Red Lantern, he possess traits of a Green light user, as he possesses a very powerful will. His will allows him to create constructs to battle his opponents. These constructs are durable and complex but he mainly uses this to create extra arms and swords to battle with. *'Energy Projection': His most basic power is the ability to fire rage bolts from his ring. These bolts are powered by rage and become stronger the more they feel angered. This is changed to blue energy and is powered by Hope, not rage. *'Force Fields': Using his ring he can create force fields to block most other Lantern Energies as well as normal attacks. This is weak to Orange, Purple, and Blue Lantern energy. This however has changed along with his usage of ring energy as he now uses Hope energy rather than Rage. *'Blue Energy Blasts': As a Blue Lantern, Seth is able to fire concentrated blast of hope energy from his ring. While this is similar to that of other corps, his ring's blast are only potent when he feels both willpower and hope, or else he is only able to use his ring at half strength. Human Abilities Weaknesses *'Recharge Protocol': Like other lantern corps, his ring is required to recharge once every 24 hours regardless of how much it was used in that day. *'When Hope is Not Enough': Oath He managed to reprogram his ring and change his oath, something that is normally unseen in the Lantern Corps. This feat shocked even Atrocitus when he used his new oath in their match. The power of the crimson red Can lead my soul way from dread And heal the deepest wounds of hate Let no one else decide my fate '' This oath is rendered useless as he lost his power ring, he currently uses the Blue Lantern Oath after joining the corps. ''"In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!" Relationships Saint Walker II While from the outside it may seem to be a one-sided relationship, secretly Seth has unstable emotions for Patricia and as a result he will not harm her at all when they are on opposing sides and when on the same side he protects her vigorously. His love is what ultimately breaks the Rage's control over him and he is able to become a Blue Lantern. Rift Griger Seth looks down upon Griger due to the differences in their power levels, but as he does with all life on Earth, he has a vow to protect and as such Griger is no exception as He would lay down his life to destroy the coming darkness, meaning the savior of this man as well. Spellbinder Initially they butted heads as Red was a Red Lantern and Spellbinder had a innate hatred for the group for destroying Domino and was mad at Seth for joining his home's destroyer. This however changed when Red lost his Red Lantern Powers and became a Blue Lantern. Trivia *While he is a Red Lantern, he is not entirely loyal to the Corps. He was inspired by Red Lantern Razer. *His oath was used in the Green Lantern Animated Series, created by Aya for Razer, while it didn't work in the show, I choose it to show the severed ties to the Corps and a spit in its leaders' face. *His alias name was taken from the Red X from the Teen Titans series. Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Power Ring User Category:Red Lantern Category:Blue Lantern Category:Deceased